Reise in die Vergangenheit
by DrakeBellFan93
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reist? Und was passiert, wenn man ausgerechnet bei den Rumtreibern landet? Begleitet Mandy Hall auf ihre Reise in die Vergangenheit.
1. Prolog

Hey leute

**Prolog**

Hallo, ich bin Mandy Hall.

Also…..ihr kennt mich bestimmt.

….Ihr kennt mich also nicht…

Ich bin eine Hexe….ja so was gibt es, guckt nicht so ungläubig.

Ich bin 17 und besuche die 7. Klasse in Hogwarts.

Einen Freund hab ich auch und darüber bin ich total glücklich.

Es ist kein geringerer als Mitbegründer und Ladenbesitzer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze.

Ja, liebe Leute, sie hören richtig, ich bin seit fast zwei Jahren mit George Weasley zusammen.

Na ja….Freunde hab ich auch ne ganze Menge.

Sie kennen vielleicht Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter.

Nein!? Die auch nicht!? Also echt mal wo bin ich hier bloß gelandet!?

Ron Weasley ist der Hüter in unserem Quidditchteam von Gryffindor.

Ja Leute wir sind alle in Gryffindor und das ist auch gut so.

Also weiter…Hermine Granger ist unsere Klassenbeste. Ich würde sogar sagen Jahrgangsbeste.

Obwohl ganz dumm bin ich ja auch nicht, aber sie ist einfach besser.

Und dann gibt es da ja auch noch Harry Potter. Den müssen sie aber kennen, er ist der Junge der den Todesfluch von Lord Voldemort überlebt hat….also ich wusste es doch, dass sie zumindest ihn kennen.

Aber bevor ich ihnen meine ganze Lebens- und Liebesgeschichte erzähle, komm ich lieber auf das, was ich ihnen eigentlich erzählen wollte, zurück.

Wie sie ja wissen bin ich total tollpatschig. Oder falls sie es noch nicht wussten, jetzt wissen sie es.

Und da wundert es mich eigentlich kein bisschen, das ich 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückgereist bin.

Ja das können sie mir glauben. Ich war in der Vergangenheit.

Ich sehe, sie glauben mir immer noch nicht.

Dann überzeugen sie sich doch selbst. Ich werde ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen.


	2. Die Reise beginnt

Die Reise beginnt

Ich sitze mal wieder in einer überaus langweiligen Zaubertrankstunde.

„Mandy, komm schon!"

„Nein, Ron, du musst deine Zeit für die Hausaufgaben besser einteilen." Ron hatte nämlich mal wieder seine Hausaufgaben nicht hingekriegt und weil Hermine auch schon nein gesagt hat, fragt er mich jetzt die ganze Zeit. Er weiß genau, dass ich nachgeben werde, so wie jedes Mal, aber heute nicht.

„Du hörst dich an wie Hermine!" schimpfte Ron leise.

„Hey!" sagte Hermine dazwischen.

„Ron, ich will jetzt zuhören, also lass mich in Ruhe!" sagte ich entschlossen, während Snape weiter vor sich hinsabbelte.

„Mandy, bitte!!" flehte Ron.

„RON, HALT JETZT ENDLICH DEINE KLAPPE!!" schrie ich ihn an.

„Ms Hall. Hören sie auf meinen Unterricht zu stören. 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und nach der Stunde kommen sie bitte zu mir, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen."

/Na toll/dachte ich./Erst eine Woche Schule und jetzt schon das. Warum passiert so was eigentlich immer mir?/

Es klingelte. Erlösung!! Aber da ist ja immer noch die Strafarbeit.

Also ging ich nach vorne zu Snape.

„Sie werden heute um 4 Uhr das Klassenzimmer fegen. Ihren Zauberstab dürfen sie behalten, da ich gehört habe, dass sie keinen ordentlich Haushaltszauber beherrschen und jetzt gehen sie."

/Na super. Das Klassenzimmer fegen, ich hasse Snape!!/dachte ich wütend auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Ich sah Harry, Hermine und Ron schon von weitem am Tisch sitzen und ging zu ihnen.

„Hey Leute. Ratet mal, was ich machen darf. Das Klassenzimmer fegen. Ohne Magie!!" sagte ich und ließ mich neben Harry auf die Bank fallen.

„Mandy es tut mir Leid." sagte Ron.

„Ich weiß. Aber das nächste Mal lass mich in Ruhe." sagte ich und füllte mir meinen Teller auf.

„Snape kann echt gemein sein." sagte Harry.

„Wem sagst du das." meinte ich und begann zu essen.

„Mandy es tut mir Leid."

„Ron du nervst!!" sagte ich genervt.

„Aber es tut mir echt Leid." sagte er.

„Man Ron wenn du das noch einmal sagst, dann erschlag ich dich mit einer Kartoffel, weiß zwar nicht ob das klappt, aber man kann es ja mal ausprobieren." sagte ich, woraufhin Harry und Hermine loslachten bei dem Gesicht das Ron mal wieder zum Besten gab.

„Mandy es tut mir Leid."

/Oh man hört der mir eigentlich nie zu?!/dachte ich und prompt landete auch schon eine Kartoffel in Rons Gesicht.

/Schade er lebt noch./

„Mist also kann man doch keinen mit einer Kartoffel erschlagen." sagte ich, während Ron sich die Kartoffel aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Und wie ein Wunder hielt er die Klappe.

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne dass irgendetwas komisches passierte.

Also machte ich mich kurz vor vier auf in die Höhle des Löwen…ehh der Schlange.

Dort angekommen reichte mir Snape auch schon einen Besen und ich fing gelangweilt an zu fegen.

/Man wie viele Jahre wurde der Fußboden eigentlich nicht gefegt?! Das kann ja Stunden dauern./

Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall. So was stört mich eigentlich nicht weiter aber da man in den Kerkern so was eigentlich so gut wie nie hört, außer in den Zaubertrankstunden, zuckte ich zusammen. Und jetzt kam meine Tollpatschigkeit ins Spiel. Ich viel gegen ein Regal voller Zaubertränke, mindestens 6 fielen auf meinen Kopf und der Raum verschwamm vor meinen Augen.


End file.
